There have recently been provided game controllers that impart to users the tactile feedback corresponding to an event in a television game. The game controllers include vibrating devices such as vibrators, and users can acquire tactile feedback through the vibration of the vibrators.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a game controller that includes the above-described vibrator and is used for a television game. It is disclosed that the game controller disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an eccentric motor as a vibrator.